


[Art] Pull Me Down

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Fanart, Forced Orgasm, HYDRA Trash Party, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, Other, Sounding, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Underwater Sex, self-lubricating tentacles, tentacle slime as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: There's no part of Bucky that wasn't violated as Hydra pulled him down into their deep dark clutches.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 89
Collections: Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2020





	[Art] Pull Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).



> For Jaune_Chat who wanted Bucky and Tentacles ❤️
> 
> I figure this art could be seen as metaphorical: hydra is pulling Bucky deep down into the darkness of his mind while violating every part of him mentally and physically; or literal: he’s encountered an actual tentacle monster! ... You decide!


End file.
